


Quizás en otra vida

by KingEcto



Category: Ocsity
Genre: M/M, ups
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingEcto/pseuds/KingEcto
Summary: Quizás en otra vida todo habría sido distinto.
Relationships: Eden Nekonya/Mao Minami (One sided)
Kudos: 1





	Quizás en otra vida

Olor a dulces y ponche de frutas. Villancicos tan altos que era imposible oír las conversaciones de los adolescentes en ese enorme gimnasio del Instituto de Ocsity. Mao debía admitir que su hermana había hecho un buen trabajo esta vez. Todo estaba tan bien decorado que casi le hacía olvidar esas innumerables veces que había sido elegido último cuando tenían que hacer equipo en cualquier deporte. Las luces relucían de rojo y verde por todo el pabellón, haciendo brillar de forma mágica los adornos navideños que colgaban del techo. También se reflejaban en los trajes y vestidos de todos sus compañeros, que reían y bailaban al ritmo de la música saliente de los enormes altavoces, colocados cuidadosamente en puntos clave del salón. En definitiva, Mei debía estar orgullosa. El baile de Navidad de este año estaba siendo todo un éxito.   
Sólo había un problema. Bueno, unos cuantos.  
A Mao no le gustaban los bailes. Ni las fiestas. Ni las celebraciones. Ni siquiera le gustaba mucho la Navidad. Tampoco le gustaba tener que vestirse para celebraciones de este tipo, pero no es como si pudiera venir con su ropa de siempre. Oh, no. Si bien es cierto que sus padres no habrían sido capaces de meterlo en ese traje tan incómodo, había dos sujetos increíblemente influyentes sobre él que prácticamente lo secuestraron para llevarlo de compras. Por supuesto esos eran su querida hermana y Kage Yasai, algo así como su maestro de magia. Era una larga historia.   
En conclusión, ahora estaba en un sitio agobiante, con un traje de repipi que no le sentaba nada bien, y con el pelo repeinado hacia atrás como un soldadito de plomo marcando aún más la molestia en sus ojos. Por suerte había encontrado un escondite perfecto justo detrás de uno de los altavoces y al lado de la mesita de aperitivos. Pensaba quedarse ahí apalancado todo lo que quedaba de noche. Ese era su plan a prueba de fallos… Hasta que se presentó uno. Su hermana.   
\- **¡Ahí estás!**   
Lo pilló llenando sus mejillas enteras de turrón de chocolate, como si fuera una ardilla preparándose para el invierno.   
\- **Oh.**   
\- **No me digas “oh”. ¡Te he estado buscando durante un buen rato!** -Mao abrió la boca, aún con restos de comida. - **¡Y traga antes de responder!**   
Pasaron unos segundos antes de que se le dibujara una sonrisilla en los labios manchados de chocolate, como si fuera un niño al que acababan de pillar en mitad de una travesura.   
\- **Pensé que me había escondido bien.** -Soltó por fin, ganándose un suspiro de su hermana.   
\- **Que poca vergüenza tienes.** **  
**- **Estás muy guapa, por cierto.** **  
**- **¿Eh? ¿Oh? ¿De verdad?** -Mei durante unos segundos miró hacia su vestido rojo, elevando un poco el brazo para verse mejor. - **Que va, es solo un trapito que encontré por ah- ¡Espera! ¡No cambies de tema!** **  
**- **Y la decoración es preciosa, woaaah.** -Mao ahora levantó la mirada, abriendo un poco la boca.   
\- **¡No te hagas el tonto! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿De verdad piensas quedarte aquí parado toda la noche?**   
Al ver que su plan B el de “hacerle la pelota a Mei hasta que le dejase en paz” había fallado estrepitosamente, Mao colocó una mueca de disgusto. Volvió a coger otro trozo de chocolate, pero no le dio un bocado aún.   
\- **Quizás.** **  
**- **¿Y qué tal si intentas…? No sé. ¿Divertirte?**   
Mao abrió los ojos, sorprendido.   
\- **¿Me dejas irme a casa?** **  
**- **¡No, no, no! ¡Hay muchas cosas que hacer! Mira. Puedes bailar por ahí con tus amigos.** **  
**El chico levantó las cejas, y entrecerró los ojos.  
\- **¿Qué amigos…?**   
\- **¡O invita a una chica guapa a una bebida!** -Su hermano parpadeó un par de veces. - **O… A un chico guapo.**   
Se metió por fin el turrón en la boca y esperó unos segundos antes de contestar, aún con la boca llena.   
\- **Escucha, Mei. Suena genial. De verdad, suena muy tentador. Pero creo que si tengo que oír otra vez a Mariah Carey gritando en mis oídos voy a volverme loco. Lo mejor es que me vaya a casa y…**   
\- **¡Una apuesta!** **  
**Cebo. **  
**- **… ¿Eh?** **  
**- **Hagamos una apuesta... ¿Te parece?** **  
**Sedal y...  
\- **¿De qué tipo?** **  
**Así consiguió pescar el interés del joven Minami. La chica se ajustó las gafas con una sonrisita.  
\- **Heh. En todo el pabellón he escondido un buen número de plantas navideñas… Estoy segura de que con lo que te gustan las plantitas serás capaz de identificarlas.  
** Y es entonces que los ojos de Mao surcaron todo el gimnasio a una velocidad increíble. A pesar de que habían pasado desapercibidos para él… Ahora podía verlos. En mitad de la pista de baile. En una de las mesas de aperitivos. En la puerta de los baños… Todo estaba repleto de ramitas de muérdago. Su expresión confusa debía ser muy graciosa, porque la risa de su hermana empezaba a taladrar sus oídos. Sólo tenía una pregunta…   
\- **¿Por… qué?**   
\- **¡Es muy sencillo!** -La chica levantó un dedo e inmediatamente señaló al centro del pabellón. - **¡Mira ahí! ¿Las ves?**   
Ahí paradas había dos chicas en trajes llamativos. Una de pelo verde hablaba de forma muy intensa, como si le diese miedo quedarse sin temas de conversación, moviendo muy rápido las manos. La otra, rubia, permanecía en silencio bebiendo lentamente de un vasito de plástico. Estaban justo debajo de uno de los muérdagos para su inocente ignorancia.   
\- **Son Hana y Zinnia, ¿no?** **  
**- **¡Mao, escucha! El mundo está lleno de idiotas enamorados, como ellas. Y la Navidad es la época perfecta para que los idiotas enamorados tengan oportunidad de confesar sus sentimientos.** -La morena apretó un puño. - **¿Nunca has visto todas esas películas romanticonas que están ambientadas en Navidad? ¡Es LA época! Por eso… Por eso… ¡Le daré la oportunidad a todos estos adolescentes idiotas de hacer sus sueños realidad con un precioso beso navideño!**   
Se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Qué clase de demonio tenía por hermana? Intentó responder algo coherente a ese monólogo digno de supervillano, pero no le venía nada a la mente… De hecho, ahora mismo sólo tenía un miedo creciente en su interior.   
\- **Y… ¿La apuesta es…?** -Articuló por fin.   
\- **Oh, no te preocupes. No es nada del otro mundo.** -Movió la mano con desdén. - **Si cuentas todos los muérdagos que he colocado como decoración de forma correcta dejaré que te vayas a casa. Pero sólo tienes una oportunidad. Si fallas… ¡Tendrás que quedarte hasta el final!** **  
**Bueno, no era tan horrible cómo imaginaba. De hecho sonaba casi divertido. Mao cerró los ojos y suspiró.  
\- **Está bien…**   
\- **¡Yuju!** -La chica dio un saltito. - **Buena suerte, Mao. Oh, y te recomiendo asegurarte bien, porque algunos los he escondido muy, muy bien.** **  
**Dicho esto señaló justo arriba de ellos con una sonrisilla. Efectivamente, ahí estaba el primero. Después de darle un besito en la mejilla a su hermano, la muchacha salió corriendo para perderse entre la multitud de adolescentes. El joven Minami suspiró y se ajustó un poco la pajarita de su traje. Iba a ser una noche intensa.

* * *

\- **Veintitrés… Veinticuatro… Ugh.**   
Tenía que haber pasado al menos una hora desde que hizo esta estúpida apuesta con Mei, y es ahora que se estaba arrepintiendo. Llegados a este punto ya había entendido que esto no era más que una argucia para mantenerlo distraído y caminando por el gimnasio como un bobo, pero era muy tarde como para echarse atrás. Si lo hacía tendría que quedarse aquí todo lo que quedaba de fiesta, mientras que si conseguía la victoria en un ratín estaría en casa por fin.  
Por lo menos había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para dibujar un mapita del gimnasio en una servilleta e ir apuntando dónde estaba encontrando cada una de las ramitas. Así no tenía que depender de su memoria de pez ahogado.   
El ambiente del gimnasio, aunque hace un rato era cálido, ahora empezaba a ser algo pegajoso. Es lo que tenía un recinto cerrado con infinidad de adolescentes sudorosos bailando como si fuera el fin de los tiempos.   
Era hora de un descansito.   
Estaba bastante seguro de que afuera había algunos bancos colocados justamente por si alguien quería salir a tomar el aire. O a fumar. Sí, probablemente era lo segundo. Colocó una mano en la puerta del pabellón cuando una voz familiar lo detuvo al instante.  
\- **¡Mao! ¡Eh, Mao, espera!  
** Nada más girarse encontró a su lado a un muchacho rubio con la cara roja y la frente empapada. O se había hartado de bailar, o había corrido un buen trecho hasta alcanzarlo.  
Quizás las dos cosas.  
\- **Eden… ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu chaqueta?  
** Señaló directamente hacia su camisa de la que colgaba una corbata medio deshecha.   
\- **¿Eh…? ¡OH!** -El chico miró hacia su atuendo y luego sonrió. - **Me he tirado una bebida encima, así que la limpié con agua en el baño y ahora se está secando. ¡He, he!  
** \- **"He, he"...** -Repitió secamente.  
Debió imaginarlo. Aún quedaban manchas irregulares de color marrón sobre su camisa blanca. Mao suspiró negando levemente con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado?  
\- **Oye, oye… ¿Ya te vas a casa?  
** Eden le dedicó una mirada de perrito abandonado. Le dieron ganas de molestarlo un poco, pero se resistió.  
\- **Voy a tomar el aire.  
** \- **¡OH! ¿Puedo acompañarte?  
** Mao pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos, colocándose una mano sobre el mentón. Eden lo atravesaba con esos ojos marrones brillantes, fijos en busca de una respuesta positiva. Por fin, el moreno sonrió dulcemente y eso hizo que el corazón del Nekonya diera un vuelco, pero intentó ignorarlo.  
\- **Claro. Tu pareces necesitarlo más que yo de todas formas.  
** \- **¿De veras? ¡Yaaay!  
** En cuanto el joven abrió la puerta no esperó para salir corriendo al exterior. Mao volvió a suspirar, esta vez sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Levantó la mirada por casualidad y entonces se dió cuenta. Bueno, esa era la número 25.

* * *

El jardín del Instituto estaba iluminado por luces azules que parpadeaban de forma suave, como si fueran luciérnagas de hielo posadas sobre los setos y bancos de piedra. Eden corrió un poco hasta quedarse en medio, mirando con ilusión la decoración. De momento parecía que estaban solos. El rubio se giró rápidamente y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a Mao.  
\- **¡Qué bonito!  
** El moreno cerró los ojos, una sonrisilla también cubriendo sus labios.   
\- **Anda, ven aquí.** **  
**- **¿Eh?** **  
**Antes de sentarse, Mao se acercó a Eden pasándole su chaqueta por los hombros.  
\- **Vas a pillar una pulmonía sin nada por encima.** **  
**- **Pero es tu chaqueta.**   
El moreno se agarró del puente de la nariz con un suspiro molesto.   
\- **Entonces la compartimos.** **  
**- **Oh, eso me suena.** **  
**- **¿Hm? ¿No será porque es lo mismo que hace un par de noches?** **  
**- **¡Ah! Es verdad. He, he.** **  
**- **“He, he…”  
** Por fin tomaron asiento con la chaqueta de Mao por encima. Sin aviso ninguno Eden colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno, y aunque estaba listo para quejarse, aunque se le ocurrió darle un golpetazo para apartarlo, o moverse para que se cayera… No hizo nada de eso. En su lugar simplemente refunfuñó un poco, pasando el brazo sobre su hombro.   
Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Eden tenía la mirada fija en el cielo, pero no estaba seguro de si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados. De lo que sí que estaba seguro es que debía estar cómodo, porque su respiración poco a poco se estaba volviendo monótona y lenta.   
Con cuidado fue ascendiendo su mano hasta que llegó al pelo claro de Eden, dándole un par de caricias. El acto hizo que levantase el rostro, ambos pares de ojos oscuros como el cielo en esos momentos chocaran repentinamente. De inmediato, los dos apartaron el rostro como si se hubieran quemado sólo con mirarse.   
\- **Tu cara es muy intimidante cuando se te ven los ojos.** -Murmuró el rubio rápidamente, colocándose mejor las gafas.   
\- **Um… ¿Lo siento?**   
Otra vez se quedaron en silencio, aunque esta vez era un poco incómodo. El rubio no tardó en incorporarse por fin, dejando un espacio frío dónde antes estaba su cabeza. Mao se quería golpear con el banco de piedra en la cara.   
Despegó los labios para disculparse, pero Eden se le adelantó cambiando de tema repentinamente.   
\- **¿Crees en la reencarnación?**   
\- **… ¿Qué?**   
\- **¡Um! Uh…** -Se incorporó un poco más para mirarlo directamente. - **El otro día mi padre encontró algunas fotos de sus antepasados y había uno que era igualito a él. Así que he estado pensando… ¿Y si mi padre no es más que su antepasado reencarnado? Tiene sentido, ¿no?** **  
**- **¿Lo… Tiene?** **  
**- **A ver. ¡Imagina! Si tú y yo también somos reencarnaciones entonces quizás nosotros ya nos hemos conocido antes.** -Sonrió de forma divertida. - **¿Sabes? ¡Quizás en una vida pasada hemos sido enemigos! Luchando constantemente hasta el final de nuestros días.** **  
**- **Puede ser.** -Mao se colocó una mano en la barbilla fingiendo pensar. **-O quizás en una vida pasada fuimos amigos.** **  
**- **¿Eh? ¿No somos amigos ahora?** -Respondió el rubio de inmediato. El chico empezó a reír.   
\- **Te tomo el pelo.**   
Eden también soltó una suave risita, pero pronto se quedó en silencio. Señal de que los engranajes de su cerebro empezaban a girar tanto que en cualquier momento le saldría humo por las orejas. Mao lo miró con curiosidad.   
\- **O quizás…** -Por fin articuló palabra, mirando hacia la nada. - **En otra vida fuimos amantes.** **  
**Si hubiera estado bebiendo algo, el moreno de seguro lo habría escupido a presión como si fuera una fuente. En su lugar, empezó a toser de forma exagerada. Eden lo miró, preocupado. Las luces azules quizás lo engañaban pero juraría que el rubio se había puesto rojo.  
\- **¡P-Perdón…!**   
\- **No, no. Um…** -Por fin consiguió respirar con relativa normalidad. - **Quiero decir. Quizás.... Uh…** **  
**Pasaron unos segundos tensos.  
\- **Quizás… ¡Pero quizás yo te rechacé en otra otra vida!** -Soltó el moreno, con una sonrisilla intentando animar el ambiente.   
\- **¡Ha! ¡O quizás yo te rechacé a ti en otra otra otra vida!** -Contestó Eden sin perder ni un segundo para pensar lo que estaba diciendo.   
Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, pero en seguida estallaron en risas los dos como el par de bobos que eran. Sin vergüenza ninguna de nuevo el rubio se colocó sobre su hombro.   
\- **Pero, ¿sabes? Dudo mucho que me fueras a rechazar, sólo para dejarlo claro.** -Mao se estiró un poco.   
Tampoco es como si fuera a declararse a alguien que sabe que lo va a rechazar. Es de sentido común. Sólo un idiota haría eso. Eden lo miró de reojo.   
\- **Yo también dudo que fuera a rechazarte.**   
Pero Mao no lo oyó. O quizás lo ignoró. Porque si lo hubiera oído su cerebro empezaría a darle vueltas a algo completamente innecesario que no llegaría a ninguna parte. Por eso… Lo mejor es que hiciese como que no lo había oído. Tragó saliva antes de volver a hablar.   
\- **En fin es tarde. Y seguro que Mei me está buscando… Así que…**   
La mirada de Eden estaba fija sobre algo encima de ellos y no respondió de inmediato. No hasta que Mao se incorporó un poco, haciendo que su cabeza se balanceara en el vacío.   
\- **¿Eh? ¿Qué?** **  
**- **¿Volvemos?** **  
**Volvió a mirar hacia arriba y luego a Mao.  
\- **Uh… Um…** -Tardó unos segundos, pero acabó sonriendo. - **Sí. Volvamos.**   
Y tomando la mano que le prestó Mao, se levantó del todo, siguiéndolo hasta la entrada del pabellón. Dejando atrás una rama de muérdago que había pasado completamente desapercibido por parte de Mao. 

* * *

\- **¡Ah, y Mao! Si quieres bailar avísame.  
** \- **Sí, sí.** **  
**Y con eso Eden se marchó con su chaqueta puesta, perdiéndose entre la multitud. Si todo iba bien no tendría que bailar ni con él ni con nadie. Sólo tenía que encontrar a su hermana. Y eso tampoco era muy difícil. Volvió el rostro hacia una de las esquinas y ahí estaba. Supervisándolo todo, como buena planificadora de eventos.  
Se acercó con un par de saltitos y el papel en mano. Con una sonrisa presumida en su rostro digna de la familia Minami. La chica lo miró de reojo un segundo y de inmediato volvió a su tablet.   
\- **Solo di el número y vete a casa, anda.** -Murmuró. Debía estar ocupada.   
\- **Je… ¡Treinta y cuatro!** **  
**- **Eso e… ¿Eh?** -Mei parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a mirarlo, esta vez ella es la que sonreía de forma siniestra. - **¡Bzz, bzz!  
** \- **¿Eh?** **  
**- **¡Has fallado! La respuesta era treinta y cinco. ¡Ha!** **  
**- **¿Estás de broma…?**   
\- **Lo siento, Mao. Te ha faltado uno. Ahora por favor vete a bailar por ahí estoy algo ocupada.** -Le sacó la lengua. - **Luego voy a molestarte un poco, ¿vale?** **  
**El moreno bufó, lanzando el papel por los aires. Menudo timo. Seguro que estaba tan requetescondido que era imposible de encontrar. Caminó un rato sin rumbo, hasta que sus pies lo llevaron a la pista de baile. Tampoco es que le gustase bailar, ¿no? Entonces… ¿Por qué?  
Sus ojos atravesaron la pista rápidamente como si buscase a alguien. Y lo hacían. Buscaban… A Eden. Le había dicho de bailar, ¿no? Por algún motivo su corazón empezó a acelerarse con el simple hecho de pensar en ello.   
Eso fue hasta que por fin encontró al rubio. Bailando. Con otra persona. No, con otra persona no… Específicamente estaba bailando con Maho. Y además se le veía muy contento. Eso era bueno. Es decir, a Eden siempre le ha gustado Maho. Estaba muy feliz de que hubiera conseguido una noche romántica sólo con él. Era como dijo Mei… Eso de… Una noche donde los idiotas enamorados conseguían una oportunidad para confesar sus sentimientos… ¿Verdad?   
Entonces… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pecho? ¿Por qué sentía como si estuviera a punto de llorar? Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que pensaba que acabaría haciéndose sangre. Y entonces se giró. Era hora de irse a casa. Si Mei luego quería gritarle que lo hiciera. Pero ahora mismo lo último que quería era estar aquí.   
\- **¡Eh! ¡Mao, Mao, Mao! ¡Espera!** -Eso fue hasta que alguien lo agarró del brazo.   
\- **¿Eh…?** **  
**- **No, no, no. ¡No puedes irte! ¡Tienes que bailar conmigo!** -Un chico moreno le sonrió de forma ladina, agarrando su otro brazo para mirarlo bien.   
\- **¿Yukio…?**   
\- **¡Va, baila conmigo! ¿Vale? No puedes irte así.** -Ladeó la cabeza.   
\- **¿Eh?**   
El chico le pasó los pulgares por las mejillas, limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas.   
\- **Eres el único con el que no he bailado hoy, ¿sabes? No te creas tan especial. ¿Hm?** **  
**Mao se quedó unos segundos confuso, con el rostro atrapado por las manos de Yukio hasta que por fin reaccionó con una sonrisilla. Y luego con una suave risa.  
\- **Vale, vale. Qué remedio…** -Murmuró agarrándole las manos. - **Pero te aviso que soy muy torpe.** **  
**- **¡No pasa nada, eso es más divertido!**

  
Y así pasó la noche bailando con Yukio. Y luego con Dylan… Y con Eros… ¡Incluso con Eden! Al final, mirándo atrás… Tenía que admitir que fue una noche bastante divertida que recordaría por el resto de su vida. Al menos… Esta vida.   
  
Quizás en otra vida todo habría sido distinto.


End file.
